Correspondencia Hacía Medio Oriente
by Giselle Cullen Love
Summary: En un acto solidario, Bella escribe una carta a un desconocido joven soldado en Irak, sin saber que le cambiaría la vida a ella y su destinatario. *OneShot* Leánlo está buenisimo!


**L**os personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo narro.

**N/A: Le quiero aclarar antes que nada, que yo no estoy bajo ningún aspecto a favor de la guerra en ningún país del mundo, no lo hago con ese fin, sólo es el cuadro donde se desarrolla la historia, no creo que la salida para la resolución de problemas se la masacre de los pueblos, que eso quede aclarado por favor! jajaja. Ahora si, disfruten.**

**_

* * *

_**

_**B**ell_**_a_ **POV

_"Hoy les daré un anuncio muy interesante. Quizás, muchos de ustedes queridos seguidores, tienen tiempo de sobra y no saben que hacer con él. Bueno, hay algo que quiero contarles. Se ha notado, de forma casi unánime, que los jóvenes que se encuentran combatiendo en Irak se sienten mucho mas incentivados cuando sus familiares y amigos les envían sus cartas, les da esa sensación de calor y la convicción de que alguien los está esperando en casa, y que deben hacer lo posible por sobrevivir, porque no pueden defraudarlos. Pero lamentablemente, por miles de razones, muchos de esos hombres no cuentan con alguien que les escriba, con nadie que los extrañe. Por eso, desde el gobierno nacional, iniciamos una campaña solidaria en busca de personas que tengan la capacidad para brindar un poquito de su cariño y estima a aquellos seres que están luchando día y noche por su país. _

_Los que estén interesados pueden acercarse a las oficinas de correo mas cercana a su domicilio, cada una de ellas contará con un listado de exhibición pública en donde ustedes mismos podrán elegir a quién enviarle su correspondencia. Un representante de la oficina tomará sus datos para ingresarla en el sistema y le otorgará toda la información que necesita al respecto. _

_No olviden que se acercan las fiestas de fin de año, y aunque les parezca tonto e ingenuo, un simple saludo desde aquí para alguno de ellos les hará pensar que no están tan solos como creen. No cuesta nada._

_¡Bueno! Y en otras noticias les cuento que el día de hoy…"_

El hombre del noticiero siguió con su itinerario de noticias como cada tarde, pero aquel anuncio en particular me había acaparado por completo la atención.

Sin embargo, tenía otras cosas en que pensar antes que nada, por ejemplo en como terminar el libro que estaba escribiendo en el plazo que me impuso la editorial: dos meses.

¡Ni siquiera había empezado!

Hacía mucho que no me sentía inspirada, no podía escribir nada digno de hacerse público, y mis editores no se jactaban por ser pacientes, menos conmigo, una novata de 23 años recién salidita de la universidad.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza tratando de quitar toda tensión de mi mente, cuanto más me agobiaba más _seca_ de ideas me encontraba. Decidí poner manos a la obra de una vez por todas, primero mi dí una ducha relajante, mientras sopesaba mis opciones antes de llevarlas al papel. Sequé mi cabello y me vestí con unas medias largas de invierno y una remera larga hasta las rodillas. Hice café, pero colombiano. Necesitaba lo más fuerte para mantenerme despabilada.

Encendí mi Notebook, y abrí el archivo de mi trabajo en Word.

_30 minutos después…_

Nada. Blanco, estaba completamente en blanco.

Me rendí no mucho después, resignada a que esta no sería una buena temporada para mí. Luego de haberme mudado aquí a Chicago, la hermosa ciudad de los vientos, no había hecho amigos ni mucho menos conocido algún chico que me gustara. Nunca fui sociable y con el correr de los años y la madurez esa característica se había fortalecido. Eso me jugaba en contra en este momento, mis historias siempre fueron inspiradas por la gente, cada personaje era compuesto en base a la personalidad de _alguien_, pero ahora que mis amigos que no eran muchos, y mi familia estaban lejos, nada venía a mi mente.

Enfurruñada conmigo misma, volví al sofá y encendí el televisor, cambié los canales una y otra vez, pero el sonido de disparos y gritos me llamaron la atención y volví con el control remoto hasta dar con el canal indicado. Estaban dando _Pearl Harbor_, la película. Instantáneamente, el aviso del hombre del noticiero volvió a mi mente.

No era una mala idea, la verdad escribir y expresarme a través del papel se me daba bien, contaba con mucho tiempo libre y la idea de sorprender a un combatiente solitario con un humilde saludo desde aquí me entusiasmaba. Apagué la televisión y me fui a dormir, sabiendo que ir al correo sería lo primero que haría en la mañana.

* * *

-Señorita, vengo para inscribirme en el programa de correspondencia solidaria a los combatientes de Irak.

-¡Pues la felicito! No mucha gente se ha acercado para unirse, los cuento con los dedos de una mano. Pero bueno, todo lo que tiene que hacer es dejarme sus datos escritos en esta forma- me entregó un papel- luego escogerá a uno de todos los hombres que figuran en las listas pegadas en esa pared- Señaló un muro empapelado con los nombres de los combatientes.

Me acerqué titubeante, indecisa, no tenía ni idea como elegir. Que criterio usar.

Decidí que como fuera cual fuera, sería un completo desconocido, elegí que el destino me diera una mano. Giré sobre mi misma y eché una mirada en el salón de la oficina, cogida de la mano de su mamá, había una niña muy bonita, a quien reconocí como mi vecina Sophie, un encanto de señorita. Justo lo que quería, la inocencia de un niño.

Me acerqué a ella y le sonreí.

-Hola, Sophie-

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Contestó riendo.

-Vengo a hacer unos trámites, ¿ustedes?- Pregunté mirando a su mama, Elena.

-Venimos a enviar unas tarjetas navideñas a la familia, es algo tedioso como veras- Contestó Elena refiriéndose a la larga fila para envíos.

-Totalmente cierto- Concordé.

-Hey, Sophie. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Pregunté.

-¡Claro!

-Dime dos letras que te gusten. Piénsalo muy bien.

Hizo un gesto como de estar meditando profundamente y luego de unos segundos sonrió.

-¡Listo!

-¿La primera?

- La "C"- Dijo, con gesto travieso.

-¿Y la segunda?

-La "E"- Concluyó, convencida.

-¡Muchas gracias! Me sacaste de un dilema existencial- Agradecí dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Para qué necesitas las letras?- Preguntó Elena curiosa.

-Para elegir a una persona- Contesté sinceramente, alejándome.

Volví hacía la pared de las listas y busqué el listado perteneciente a la letra C.

_Listo._

Luego, busque el primer nombre que coincidiera.

_Cullen, Edward Anothony_

Un nombre peculiar, pero ni por asomo se me cruzó la idea de buscar otro, él sería mi destinatario. Suspiré, tomé la lapicera que pendía de un cordón al costado de las listas y taché ese nombre de la lista. Ya estaba tomado.

* * *

Tomé papel y una pluma, y como si de un torrente de agua se tratara, escribí.

_Querido Edward:_

_Antes que nada, me presento. Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, por favor, detesto ese nombre. Soy de Chicago, donde escribo para una editorial de novelas. Tengo 23 años. Soy solera, y vivo completamente sola aquí, mi escasa familia se encuentra en Phoenix, Arizona, donde nací. Me apasiona leer y ver atardeceres. Mi color favorito es el azul. La comida italiana es una debilidad, y odio estar a la moda. No se me ocurre nada más sobre mí, así que pasaré a lo importante._

_Quiero decirte gracias, por ser tan valiente, por estar allí sufriendo privaciones y ganándote heridas por defender tu país. Eres un héroe, al igual que tus compañeros, y la vida te lo recompensará. _

_De ahora en adelante, cada vez que te sientas solo, triste, vencido y sin fuerzas, antes de rendirte, piensa que aquí en Chicago, hay alguien que está pensando en ti, alguien que quiere que mantengas la fortaleza, que sigas de pié, alguien que estará comiéndose las uñas rogando por tu seguridad. Te prometo que, si tú me lo permites, te escribiré todas las semanas, y sólo si tienes ganas, podrás responderme y hacerme saber como estas, podremos charlar de lo que quieras._

_Ya no estas sólo, Edward, quiero que lo tengas en cuenta. Te mando un cálido abrazo desde aquí, te estaré esperando. Ojala quieras responderme, estoy muy entusiasmada con esto. Sé que quizás pienses que solo soy una extraña, pero el tiempo nos hará buenos amigos._

_Cariños, Bella Swan._

_P/D: junto a la carta te envío una foto mía, bastante reciente, no soy una chica bonita, no lo hago por alardear, como verás no tengo con qué hacerlo. Es para que sepas, que esta carta tiene un rostro procedente, y es real. _

Ocho días después, cuando llegaba del supermercado, vi una solitaria carta en el buzón.

Mis ojos chispearon y corriendo como loca dejé las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, y volví hacía la carta.

_Bagdad, Irak._

Mi corazón voló en latidos y con cuidado de no arruinar el contenido, abrí el sobre.

En un precario papel, escrito con lápiz, al parecer prácticamente sin punta, se extendían líneas de una caligrafía preciosa, estilizada y varonil.

_Querida Bella (aunque Isabella me parece un nombre muy lindo):_

_Como sabes, por supuesto, soy Edward Cullen. Pero pasaré a contarte algo sobre mí, como lo has hecho tú. Tengo 25 años, nací en Washington, en un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks. Hasta antes de ser convocado al ejército era médico cirujano, aquí también ejerzo, pero la gran mayoría de las veces me necesitan en el frente y no puedo elegir por mi mismo. El azul también es mi favorito, y la comida italiana de solo imaginarla, me da hambre._

_Quiero agradecerte por tu carta, no sabes lo sólo que uno puede llegar a sentirse aquí, en el mismísimo infierno, y más cuando estas solo en el mundo. Mis padres fallecieron hace muchos años, no tengo hermanos ni más familiares que yo sepa. Mi único amigo no está enterado ni siquiera que estoy aquí, ya que unos meses antes de venir a Irak tuvimos una fuerte pelea, y eso me trae muchos remordimientos. Así es como supongo que los Agentes de correspondencia habrán notado que nadie me escribía y me han agregado a la lista de "huérfanos" que tanto odié cuando me contaron sobre ella. Me enfermaba la idea de que alguien sintiera lástima por mí, yo no quería su lástima, ni que se compadezcan de mí. Cuando recibí tu carta, me enfurecí con quien quiera que la hubiera escrito, estuve a punto de romperla, pero hubo algo que me dijo que merecía que por lo menos la leyera. Sentí vergüenza de mi mismo al terminarla, tu calidez y dulzura me hicieron sonreír para mi mismo, me hicieron olvidar por un momento de donde estaba, e inmediatamente cambié de opinión al respecto. Al decirme que estarías velando por mí, que ya no estaba solo, le diste un propósito a mi lucha. Antes tenia bien presente que, en el caso de salir vivo de esta, nadie estaría esperando por mí en el aeropuerto, y en el caso de morir, nadie me extrañaría. Ahora sé que tú piensas en mí, y aunque te parezca exagerado, eso es suficiente para mantenerme vivo. Gracias._

_Con respecto a la fotografía, quiero que sepas que no te ves a ti misma correctamente, eres hermosa, nunca dudes de eso, tienes unos ojos muy expresivos, ojala pueda verlos en persona alguna vez. Ahora tu foto está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, la llevo siempre conmigo, y cada vez que veo un atardecer me acuerdo de ti._

_Espero que te encuentres muy bien, y ojala algún día pueda leer alguno de tus libros. Te mando mis saludos desde aquí, Bella. Gracias a ti, ya no me siento solo._

_Espero con ansias tu respuesta. _

_Edward Cullen_

**Tercera persona POV**

Bella no podía creer lo amenas que fueron las palabras de Edward, e inmediatamente comenzó a responderle.

Así pasaron los meses, una vez cada diez días, o a veces más, ellos se intercambiaban correspondencia. Se contaron todo del uno al otro, sin haberse visto jamás se conocían como de toda la vida, o por lo menos así se sentían. Pronto las cartas de Bella pasaron de ser de una sola hoja de papel, a cuatro o cinco, con letra lo más pequeña pero legible posible para poder escribir más.

Edward esperaba esas líneas extasiado, con el correr del tiempo, había caído profundamente enamorado de aquel ángel, como la creía él, que había iluminado sus días, que le había dado esperanzas, le había dado una razón para querer sobrevivir. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas poder volver, cada noche le rezaba a Díos, aunque no creía fehacientemente en él, por que lo llevara de regreso a su país. Se conformaba con ver en persona ese bello rostro una vez, solo una, para morir en paz. Cuando le tocaba ir al frente de batalla, se esforzaba por mantenerse fuerte, por no perder la cordura y no dejar que la situación lo quiebre, porque no podía defraudarla, no lo haría.

Siempre que veía el Sol meterse, pensaba en ella, en como le gustaría tenerla allí, acogida en sus brazos para ver juntos aquel atardecer, y el resto de los que le toque ver por el resto de su vida.

Ella se sentía abrumada, luego de los primeros meses, comprendió que no sólo le encantaba escribirle, sino que una sensación de ansiedad y euforia la recorrían cada vez que su cartero, el Señor Phill, tocaba su puerta con noticias de _su_ Edward.

Porque así lo sentía, le pertenecía, dentro de su alma y en silencio, Bella sentía como si ya no pudiera vivir sin él, era extraño, ni siquiera conocía ese rostro que tanto la intrigaba, y sin embargo, cada día lo amaba un poquito más.

Lo imaginaba fuerte y jovial, y por alguna razón tenía la certeza de que su sonrisa era la más hermosa y contagiosa del mundo. Cada domingo, se acercaba a la iglesia para la misa matutina, a rezar por él, para que Dios o quien fuera que esté allá arriba protegiéndonos, lo trajera sano y salvo a casa, que no permitiera que lo hieran, que no pase hambre ni sed, y que si en algún momento se siente sobrepasado, pedía que le de fuerzas, que le de esperanzas, que le de la señal necesaria para que recuerde que ella lo estaba esperando.

Una tarde, mientras planchaba unas camisas que usaría para ir a la editorial, el hombre del noticiero le dio un anuncio, que la llenó de ilusiones.

_"El gobierno nacional, ha dado a conocer públicamente que retirarán varias de las tropas que se encuentran en Bagdad, Irak. Por razones que no se han dado a conocer, creen que será necesario llegar a un acuerdo para detener el fuego, pero no se animan a quedar desprotegidos, es por eso que otras tropas acamparán allí por tiempo indefinido, mientras que algunas podrán regresar a casa. _

_En otras noticias, una coalición producida entre un autobús y un auto particular dejó heridas dos personas…"_

Bella quedó estupefacta, petrificada, tanto que casi quema la camisa blanca que tanto le gustaba.

Dejó todo como estaba y corrió a su escritorio, donde el papel y la pluma la esperaban.

Estaba eufórica, los dedos le temblaban por la alegría incontenible, y no le permitían producir una letra medianamente legible.

Hizo un bollito con el papel y lo tiró al cesto, apretó los ojos e intentó relajarse lo más que pudo, cuando sintió que lo estaba logrando, volvió a tomar la pluma.

_Queridísimo Edward: _

_¡Hola! Le ruego a dios que te encuentres sano y salvo. Estoy muy emocionada por una noticia que escuché en la TV. El gobierno ha decidido retirar la mayoría de las tropas alojadas en Bagdad para enviarlas a casa, y guardo las esperanzas de que entre esas tropas se encuentre la tuya, Edward._

_En fín, lo que quiero es enviarte todos mis datos, para que puedas ubicarme cuando regreses._

_Mi dirección es Franklin Street 58, primer piso, departamento C. Chicago, bueno eso ya lo sabes jaja._

_De verdad, deseo que si tienes un tiempo, puedas venir a visitarme, o decirme a donde quieres que vaya e iré yo con todo gusto. Te podrás quedar en mi casa, por eso no debes preocuparte. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, Edward, y que no veo la hora de conocerte en persona. Te envío mi más fuerte abrazo y beso, y con suerte y si tu quieres, nos veremos muy pronto._

_Cariños, Bella._

Edward quedó boquiabierto, no cabía en si mismo de tanta felicidad. Aquellas palabras eran las que le faltaba para tomar la iniciativa e ir a conocer a Bella en cuanto pisara suelo americano.

Le contó a todo su pelotón acerca de Bella y en lo encantado que estaba con ella, que no paraba de imaginarla, que no podía entenderse a si mismo como logró querer tanto a aquella mujer.

-Tu si que estás enamorado, maldito suertudo- Dijo Ben entre risas, su compañero de tienda de campaña.

-Si, lo estoy. Es tan hermosa, tan cálida y dulce. ¿Sabes? No sé como reaccionaré cuando la tenga frente a mí- Comentó Edward mirando hacía el cielo.

-¿Tienes pensado ir a verla a Chicago?- Preguntó Ben enarcando una ceja.

-Desde que el Sargento Primero dio la noticia de que todos nos vamos a casa en dos días, supe que lo primero que haría al llegar, sería ir a verla- Explicó con una enorme sonrisa.

Desde que había _conocido_ a su Bella, había sonreído más que durante toda su vida, y eso era algo que él no sabía de que manera agradecerle.

-¿Ella sabe que irás?- Preguntó Ben.

-¡Ella misma me lo ha pedido! Me ha enviado una carta más esta semana, porque se enteró de que volvería a través de la televisión y ¿sabes?, en ella me escribió su dirección y me dijo que estaría esperándome.

-Pero no le has contestado, no te vi yendo a la caja de envíos hoy cuando se solicitó.

-Ni lo haré. Ella me dio una gran sorpresa cuando me escribió por primera vez, y te aseguro que le devolveré el favor.

* * *

Bella estaba que caminaba por las paredes, cinco días habían pasado desde que envió su última correspondencia, y no había tenido respuestas.

-Nada para mí Phill?- Preguntó parada en la entrada del edificio cuando el cartero llegó y no dejó nada en su buzón.

-No, Bella. Lo siento- Dijo con una mirada de compasión.

Días pasaban y nada de Edward. Comenzaba a desesperarse, sabía que en Medio Oriente todo estaba calmado de momento y que no se estaba produciendo enfrentamientos pero la sola idea de suponer que Edward estaba herido o quizás peor…le hacía sentir un frío que le calaba los huesos.

Fue al refrigerador por la tarde, para ver que podía cenar esa noche, pero nada comestible parecía encontrarse allí. Tomó su abrigo color verde, unos guantes de lana y su bufanda a juego, botas para la nieve, su cartera y salió hacía el supermercado.

Se encontraba solo a dos calles de distancia por lo que decidió no tomar un taxi como siempre. Camino lo más lento que pudo para hacer que aquella salida sea más larga, quería despejarse y liberar esas ideas de que Edward estaba herido o… ¡no podía ni pensarlo!

En el supermercado compró pastas y salsa para spaghetti pre-reparada y algo de pan. Una Coca-Cola Light y se dispuso a pagar. Tomó la única bolsa que le tendía el vendedor con su compra en el interior y volvió caminando a casa, aun más lento que antes.

Cuando se acercaba a la entrada de su edificio, notó que alguien estaba parado allí tocando uno de los tantos timbres con insistencia, caminó aún más rápido por simple impulso y se detuvo a unos dos metro de él. La bolsa que llevaba en su mano de pronto le pareció demasiado pesada y la dejó caer, cuando comprendió que aquel hombre que se encontraba de espalas a ella a solo unos pasos, vestía un uniforme militar impoluto.

No le salía la voz, y lo único que logró fue un débil susurro.

-¿E-Edward?

Aquel joven que estaba empezando a dudar sobre si Bella saldría o no de su casa se quedó tieso, la voz que lo llamó a sus espaldas, aunque fue débil, le pareció la más dulce de todas y como autómata se giró sobre sus pies para ver a quién le pertenecía.

Allí vestida con un abrigo verde, estaba ella, _su_ Bella. Su amiga por correspondencia desde hace un año, tan espléndida y hermosa como la creía, pero aquella foto que el tenía no le hacía justicia, era su ángel, el amor de su vida, lo tenía bien claro.

Bella ahogó un gritito cuando sus ojos llegaron a su rostro, era bellísimo, dueño de unos ojos color esmeralda que la tenían prisionera, el cabello revuelto de un color rubio cobrizo, se lo notaba fuerte y entrenado, le llevaba una cabeza por lo menos. Cuando notó la sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios, dejándole ver sus perfectos dientes, confirmo lo que imaginaba, esa era la mejor sonrisa que algún día alguien le podría dedicar.

-¡Bella!- Exclamó él, abriéndole sus brazos, tirando su bolso al suelo en el proceso.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos aprisionándolo contra ella lo más fuerte que pudo, las lágrimas le salían involuntarias de sus ojos, y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Edward la levantó del suelo, los pies de Bella colgaban en el aire. El escondió el rostro en su cuello, y decidió que su aroma, el de esa mujer, sería su favorito a partir de ahora.

_Fresias._

_-_Bella, Bella, Bella- murmuraba una y otra vez- Mí dulce Bella al fin puedo tenerte conmigo.

Bella alejó su rostro sólo un poco, para poder verlo a los ojos.

-No sabes cuantas veces he imaginado este momento- Dijo mirando esas orbes verdes cristalinas por las lágrimas de emoción.

-Es en lo único que podía pensar, te lo aseguro- Contestó él.

Lentamente fue soltando su agarre y dejó a Bella de nuevo en el piso, dándole una media sonrisa de disculpa con algo de vergüenza.

-¡Subamos! Hace mucho frío, espero que vengas para quedarte, Edward. ¡Tenemos tanto de que hablar!- Exclamó ella sintiéndose más que exaltada, ella misma se recordó a su amiga de Phoenix, Alice, una persona sumamente vivaz y alegre, había llegado a pensar que era eléctrica. Edward tuvo por primera vez en su vida la certeza de que había encontrado el lugar en donde pertenecía, junto a Bella, donde quiera que ella quiera estar.

-Me encantaría, Bella- Contestó.

Como el caballero que estaba acostumbrado a ser, levantó su bolso por sobre su espalda, y con la mano libre cargó la bolsa con las compras de Bella. Subieron por el ascensor en silencio, hipnotizados el uno por el otro. Muy en el fondo, ambos sabían que ese amor que sentían era correspondido, pero siempre los temores los hacía dudar.

Ya en el departamento, Edward apreció que ese aroma a fresias que Bella llevaba en la piel, estaba impregnado en cada ambiente del departamento, lo abrumaba y no lo dejaba pensar coherentemente, nunca se imagino que el primer encuentro le sería tan difícil de llevar.

-Edward, porqué no vas a la habitación y te cambias el uniforme, quiero que estés lo más cómodo posible, por favor- Pidió Bella.

-Te lo agradezco, la verdad es que no hice ninguna escala, desde Irak hasta aquí, ya me está resultando incómodo- Rió, musicalmente según la opinión de Bella.

-Genial, entonces. Ve a la última habitación por el pasillo, será la tuya todo el tiempo que quieras- Afirmó ella, mientras se acercó para poner su mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias, Bella. No sé cómo…- Bella no lo dejó terminar, puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Shh…nada.

Edward entró a la habitación perfectamente ordenada, y se puso un jean y una remera de algodón blanca, sencilla. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería desperdiciar tiempo.

La encontró sentada en el sillón largo del living, con una taza de café en sus manos, y otra lo esperaba a él en la mesita ratona a su lado. Al verlo, notó como su rostro pensativo se ilumino en una sonrisa preciosa, y con un gesto de su mano, lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-Cuéntame, Edward. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Estuvo bien, no me quejo. Solo estaba ansioso, muy ansioso- Dijo eso sin pensarlo y se arrepintió, eso haría que ella preguntara más.

-¿Porqué tanta ansiedad?- Dijo ella enarcando una ceja. Se convenció que no sólo había venido a conocerla, sino a intentar conquistar su corazón, y es lo que haría. Aunque él no sabía que no era necesario esforzarse, ese corazón ya le pertenecía hacía meses.

-Por ti- ella se sorprendió, como si no fuera la respuesta que esperaba- es que…desde hace un año, tú te transformaste en mi amiga, mi única familia, mi único contacto con el mundo fuera de ese maldito lugar que me estaba matando lentamente. Eres la razón por la que estoy vivo, Bella, y no encuentro el modo de agradecerte- Confesó bajando la mirada, los ojos le escocían y sabía que no faltaba mucho para quebrarse frente a ella.

-¡Oh, Edward! No merezco que me digas esto, es demasiado. No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice porque quise y no sabes que feliz me has hecho todo este tiempo. Aquí estoy muy sola, y _conocerte_ ha sido maravilloso- Ella tomó su mano y la acarició con dulzura y adoración, el seguía con la mirada agachada, y casi ya no podía contener el llanto, estaba muy feliz, pero a la vez nostálgico, sentía que en su interior una tormenta de sensaciones se desataba y no sabía como dominarlas.

Ella notó ese cambio de atmósfera y se sintió contagiada de ella, con los ojos llorosos, llevó su otra mano hacía la barbilla de Edward e hizo que la mirara.

-Te quiero, Edward. Ya no estás solo.

Y con eso, Edward no lo soportó más y rompió en sollozos, ella lo siguió y se lanzó a abrazarlo, se acomodó para que él pudiera descansar su cara en su cuello. Edward se aferró a ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello, supo que lloraba de alegría, de felicidad, que toda su vida había dado un vuelco desde que Bella Swan había llegado a ella, y que era mejor persona desde entonces.

-Dios, Bella, yo también te quiero, mucho- Contestó él al rato, conteniendo un sollozo.

-Gracias, por todo. Por haber venido, creí que luego de que esto terminara, quizás, tu te olvidarías de mí- Confesó Bella mientras acariciaba el rostro de Edward con delicadeza.

El se tensó al instante, figuró en ese momento, que Bella nunca llegará a darse cuenta de que él la amaba, era muy inocente y tenía muy poca autoestima, por lo que decidió que le confesaría todo, su amor, su devoción, y le rogaba al cielo que le de suerte y haga que ella lo pueda querer la tercera parte de lo que el lo hacía. Tomó la iniciativa, y se separó del abrazo de Bella, dejándola desconcertada. La miró a los ojos profundamente por unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Olvidarte? ¿Cómo crees que podría hacer algo así? Ni te imaginas lo que tu significas para mí- Le aseguró serio, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, esos charcos marrones fascinantes que tanto le habían gustado desde el principio.

Ella no supo que decir, ni como seguir con la conversación sin ser descubierta, sin hacerle saber que estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Edward la admiró unos segundos más, y con su mano izquierda, se animó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla, la suavidad de esa piel lo dejó embobado, sonrió con dulzura antes de jugarse por completo todo su ser con esas palabras.

-Te amo. Te amo más que a mi vida, y me prometí estando en la guerra, que sobreviviría sólo para poder decírtelo en persona. Eres mi ángel, lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos. Te amo- Confesó, terminado en susurros. En ese instante, sintió como si su cuerpo perdiera varios kilos, se sentía liviano y transparente, ya no tenían secretos.

Bella brincaba de felicidad en su interior, pero su rostro era una mascara de incredulidad intensa, una lágrima escapó de su ojo, y se dijo a si misma que las puertas de la felicidad se le estaban abriendo ante sus ojos, y no dudaría en cruzar su lumbral.

Se arrodilló en el sofá y acortó esa poca distancia que los separaba, lo besó.

Comenzó lento y tímido, pero con el correr de los segundos, se hizo más profundo, sus lenguas se abrazaban sin darse respiros. Edward tomó una de sus piernas y la pasó por encima de su regazo, haciéndola quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Sostuvo su cintura con una mano y enterró la otra en su cabello caoba, sedoso y aromático.

Ella se aferró a su cuello y le daba suaves caricias al pelo cobrizo de Edward, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Ambos gemían con fuerza, se amaban con toda el alma, y ya nada los separaría.

Bella no aguantó más y se separó solo unos centímetros para respirar, acunó ese rostro hermoso con ambas manos y notó como estaba bañado en lágrimas, él esbozó una enorme sonrisa perlada, que le quitó el aliento.

-Yo también te amo, Edward. Y lo hago desde hace meses- Confesó ella finalmente, dándole a él la mejor noticia de su vida. Ella lo amaba, tanto como él.

-Me acabas de hacer más feliz de lo que merezco.

-Tú te mereces todo lo que desees. Y estoy dispuesta a entregarte mi vida entera si tú me la aceptas- Le ofreció Bella, uniendo sus frentes para quedar aún más conectados.

-La acepto, ¡claro que si! Mi vida te pertenece hace mucho tiempo- Le confesó él, dándole un casto beso en los labios, antes de abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho, abrazando a la razón de su existencia desde hacía un año y para siempre.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, fue una loca idea que se me ocurrió._

_Besos. _


End file.
